Please remember me
by Bexie.120
Summary: What is Ianto had quit Torchwood after exit wounds? And 16 years later, when he is happily married come across a strange american man who claims to know him. How will his family life cope? And more importatntly, how we he cope...
1. Chapter 1

Rightttt, this is very different for me. Usually I only write Janto fluff but I though a change would be good (: so here we go, my first fic that's got no Janto fluff in it at all :s so it was slightly harder to write and I had to resist any Janto fluff when writing this, (especially part 1!) Yeahh (: enjoy xx

* * *

"Bye Ianto" Jack smiled sadly as he watched his former lover get into his car and drive off. Tomorrow morning Ianto wouldn't remember anything about Torchwood or the people that he'd know for so long. Jack sighed sadly and walked back inside to an empty hub and proceeded to get on with some paper work, alone.

16 years later

"Sian, come on down, you'll be late cariad"

"Dad! For gawds sake, give me five minutes! I need to finish off my hair_ Iesu Grist..._"

"Hey young lady, I'm the one that can speak welsh remember! Now be quick! You're mother trusted me to get you to school and back on time while she was away, and anyway she's back tonight"

Ianto heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs, and he smiled, as she stepped into the living room he grimaced

"Right" he said looking at her pulled up skirt and her face caked in foundation and mascara "Ready?"

She nodded

"Yeah dads"

He smiled and walked to get his car keys, she followed

"Daaaaad... you know when I start driving lessons, can I use your car?"

Ianto rolled his eyes

"Sian Jones, you're hopeless"

"Is that a yes?"

"We'll see!"

And they walked out the house towards his silver car, them both laughing.

Later on

Ianto was meeting his wife for a lunch date, she'd been away for four days on a business trip to New York, and he's missed her terribly, they'd been married nearly 16 years and yet the passion hadn't faded for them every day was in their honeymoon period. As Ianto reached the venue he saw a man dressed very strangely in a suit, he was with a pregnant woman, the woman was quite tall and had long brown hair and big eyes. He walked past he was sure the woman smiled, Ianto shook this off, and soon forgot it as he saw his wife. She was beautiful, and now her fantastic skin had a tinge of tan from the American sun, the minute she saw him she leapt up and ran to hug him

"Yan, I've missed you so much" she pulled her head back and went on her tiptoes to kiss him

"I've missed you too Rose" he laughed and kissed her "You look amazing"

She smiled

"As do you my wonderful husband, now sit down I want you to see if that weird man and woman are staring at me, I'm sure I know him, but I can't remember where from and it almost hurts to remember if you know what I mean..."

Ianto nodded

"Yeah I've been getting that feeling too," he smiled "now come on let's ignore them, I haven't seen you in four days Mrs Rose Tyler-Jones, we missed you, Sian's been going on about using my car for her driving lessons again!"

Rose grimaced and then laughed

"When the next ones born I'm sure she'll forget the idea for a little while!"

Ianto smiled and placed his hand on his wife's flat stomach

"Yeah, even if not, I'm sure we can get her her own to crash, I mean drive!"

"Ianto you are a nasty man!" she kissed him again "Suddenly I'm not so hungry let's go for a walk along the bay?"

"You're best suggestion to date!" He said getting up "apart from deciding to have kids her added" before falling into hysterics and taking Rose's hand was walking his way to the bay side

The minute they had gone, the strange man looked at the woman

"Gwen, it's him... sixteen years! And I find him...married to Rose Tyler!"

Gwen smiled

"Yeah, he looks happy"

Jack nodded and smiled

"Yeah they both do..."

Gwen took his hand in hers

"C'mon lets go for a walk, I haven't been to this part of Cardiff in ages, I want to see how much it's changed"

He smiled and took her hand and took her on the walk. They kept catching glances of Ianto and Rose, they did look happy and Jack felt bad for what he was about to do... it was the only way. He had never seen Ianto so happy. And yet he felt jealous almost, he still had a flame for Ianto and Ianto didn't even know he existed, we'll he didn't know but later on he would find out...

* * *

Please read and review, will be muchly appreciated (:

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Part two ( : (italics are flashbacky things) anddd ahh somebody caught me out, it isn't just coincidence that it's from John Barrowman's album, took me ages to think of a title and then that song came up and I was like ahh! Thanks for lovely reviews ( :

Jack sat at a coffee shop on the corner of the high street deep in thought, should he really tell Ianto the truth, it might just possibly ruin his whole life, and yet it might fix it. He didn't know, he still loved Ianto, and after 16 years he hadn't forgotten him, but now here he was married to another of his best friends who didn't know he even existed... he needed the real Ianto and Rose back, even if it might ruin both their lives...

"_Jack" she rubbed away the salty tears flowing down her face " I'm sorry...I don't want to remember anymore, please Jack, let me forget..."_

"_Rose... I can't let you do that..."_

_She looked at him, her blue eyes intense _

"_Jack...if you want to help me let me do this, I've gone through enough don't you think" he voice tone was getting sharper_

_He handed her the packet containing the retcon, she took them the minute he's given them to her, she smiled and kissed him gently_

"_Bye Jack, thank you" and she walked off out his life_

"Ianto!" she giggled getting up , he wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her back into him, kissing her neck

"Five more minutes"

She melted into his kisses and turned round to kiss him properly, they were interrupted by his mobile

"Hello?...Hello? Achos 'r cara chan... Hello? Whatever..." and he hung up, he threw his phone across the room and turned back to Rose " You were saying..." and they kissed again

Jack was sat at his desk the phone still in his hand, he felt like such an idiot, he could have at least said who he was ect then maybe arrange a meet up, but no he froze like an idiot, he sighed and put the phone down

"Jack..." he looked up and saw Gwen stood there "Let me ring him and speak to him, it'll be easier then you ringing up and freezing..." She smiled warmly "anyway Mr Harkness, I was pretty sure you had a date in ten minutes..."

He looked up at the clock and jumped

"Frick! Jesus, Gwen if you wouldn't mind ringing him, if he does say ok, we'll meet at that coffee shop we saw him at the other day" He got up from his desk, kissed Gwen on the cheek and ran out his office, checking his appearance in the mirror as he sprinted past, Gwen stood laughing for a minute, she then picked up the phone and dialled Ianto's number

His phone rang again, as he was getting dressed, his found where he'd thrown it and picked it up

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm Gwen Williams, used to be Gwen Cooper? I don't know if you remember me but we used to be really good friends a while back, I was just thinking maybe we could go grab a coffee by the bay? Catch up?"

"No, I can't place a name to a face but I'm sure meeting up for a coffee will help!" he laughed "Erm, next week?"

"Yeah should be good, ok so next Wednesday by the coffee shop of the corner of the high street at about threeish?"

"Yeah sounds good, I'll look forwards to it, I'll bring my wife, we've got a scan to go to at 12 so we can meet after" He smiled "I'll look forwards to it"

"Yeah me too, see you then then" she laughed and hung up, satisfied that she's accomplished part of her mission already.

"Who was that Yan?" Rose said coming back into their room

Ianto was looking at his phone puzzled

"Umm a woman claiming that she knew me, we arranged a coffee meeting next Wednesday, the weird thing is that he name it sort or brings back memories that I can't remember yet" and suddenly if he had been working it out for ages he blurted out one word "Jack Harkness..."

At that word Rose whispered something

"Jack Harkness?" she looked confused for a second " Ianto ever heard of a man called the doctor..."

"Rose...you're memories back isn't it, we both found our trip from the retcon"

She pressed her lips together and nodded

"Yeahh, well we'd better go see Jack hadn't we...find out why he wanted our memories back" she hugged into him, he kissed her head, she looked up at him

"I still love you"

"Yes me too, me too"

Next bit's gonna be Janto of sorts ( ;

Next parts gonna be quicker too

Loveies xx


End file.
